


Open

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom!Cliffjumper, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Top!Arcee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee swore to never take on another partner nor fall in love. As it happened, she did both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

 

Cliffjumper fell backwards and pulled Arcee with him, a protective arm wrapped around her midsection. They hit the earth hard the same second the mine exploded before them, burying at least a thousand ‘cons.

What had started out as a routine scouting mission had turned lethal when the Decepticons had met them at an energon vein. After an hour of battling side by side, Arcee and Cliff knew that they needed to do something drastic if they were going to survive the unfavorable odds.

In a moment of quick thinking, precision, and teamwork Cliff had held off the oncoming forces while Arcee managed to blow the engines of the drilling machines, setting the chain off like dominoes.

Their backsides smarted from being only marginally out of the blast zone. They each skidded backwards, in awe of the fiery, blue eruption. Just as quickly as it had begun, the chaos was over.

As the bright display faded and the deafening noise decrescendoed to nothingness, the universe was better off with a few hundred less ‘cons in it. The duo was stunned, shaken, and barely online.

Then, of all things, Cliffjumper began to laugh.

The noise shook Arcee from her petrification. Had she heard laughter as a response to a life or death situation two years ago she would have been furious. But now, somehow, the sound was relieving. It was confirmation that they were still alive.

For the first time in a very long while, Arcee laughed as well. They pressed their helms together in loud, hearty merriment as they let the nerves leave their bodies in the most pleasant departure.

With Cliffjumper’s arm still embracing her waist and his rumbling chuckle warming her spark, Arcee realized she was falling in love with him.

 

-

 

_Let’s get one thing straight: we are not partners._

_Arcee, I know it’s rough. I really do. But closing yourself off from feeling won’t help anyone._

Those words had seemed so unreasonable then, especially with the loss of Tailgate so fresh. In those days, Arcee barely recharged because her dreams were so vivid and repetitive. Even while awake the vision of Tailgate’s death lingered like a mirage in her peripherals.

It haunted her, enraged her, but most of all, it convinced her that she would never again take on another partner. The pain of such a loss was unacceptable and impossible to endure a second time.

However, the longer she was forced to team up with Cliffjumper, the more his words began to take on meaning.

Losing something you treasured was devastating, but never caring enough about anything to a point where it would be devastating to lose—that was a different type of agony. Nothing was worth protecting or loving. Existence became cold and desolate.

When Arcee began to question which type of pain was worse torture, she reached her clarity. She could now admit to herself that companionship was a tie worth having. It was then that she had finally accepted Cliffjumper as her partner.

Cliff was jovial, a great conversationalist, and wore his spark on his armor. Arcee was stoic, quiet, and not the best at opening up. But, gradually, characteristics of each began to rub off on the other.

The red bot could now appreciate the beauty in quietude. He had learned that to enjoy a walk, a sunset, or a moment, all that was required was the accompaniment of someone you enjoyed. The two-wheeler could now take pleasure in the little things and, occasionally, tell you how she felt.

Cliff knew the difference between good and bad silence, and Arcee knew when Cliff was just babbling or really trying to tell her something important. Though Cliff could still talk for hours without Arcee uttering a word, the difference now was that they _understood_ each other.

Arcee recognized that having someone like that in her life again was nice. Though, to take on a bond stronger than a friendship was not yet a consideration.

It appeared Cliff would teach her some things with words and others with presence, smiles, and laughter.

 

-

 

Softly, Arcee pressed her lips to Cliff’s.

Only recently had she realized what he must have known from the beginning: if their relationship was ever to progress, she had to be the one to make the first move.

Cliff had watched her come so far from a testy bot with a frozen spark to one who was willing to share herself with another. Had he advanced before she was ready, he could have undone all the trust and closeness between them. If she was never ready, that was also just fine.

But now, Arcee was certain. This was something that she wanted, something she never would have allowed herself to have had she never known him.

They rolled on the floor of the cave so that she was above him on all fours. Cliff ran his large servos down her curves before stopping at her hips.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his deep voice more husky than usual.

Arcee closed her optics, nodding against him.

“I’m sure.”

Their kiss deepened and Arcee’s hips swayed gently as Cliff ran his fingers down her thighs. When the two-wheeler lowered herself so their bodies could touch, Cliff gave a responsive buck, clinking their panel coverings together.

“Sorry, it’s…been a while,” He apologized in a bashful whisper.

“It’s okay,” Arcee grinned reassuringly. Cliff was comforted to see that it was actually a genuine smile. “You were patient with me when I was…catatonic for a year. You never rushed me into anything. I don’t want to rush this either.”

Arcee felt her partner’s giant servos leave her thighs and reveled in them cupping her face, surrounding her in a way that made her feel the most safe that she had ever been.

“You’re incredible, Cee,” Cliff stated and Arcee was surprised to hear his voice grow thick with misty elation, “I always knew you were strong…but over the past two years I’ve watched you become even stronger…in every sense of the word.”

“You helped,” Arcee admitted quietly, trailing a servo down Cliff’s chestplates. He had taught her that _true_ strength was being vulnerable enough to care about someone.

They each shared an exvent, gathering themselves and redirecting the excitement that filled them both, confident in their decision. Cliff lowered his servos to his sides and Arcee nodded,

“Ready?”

“So ready,” Cliff smiled, adding that small touch of humor that had ensnared Arcee’s spark in the first place.

“Just let me know if…” Arcee trailed off.  
  
“Yeah.”

It went without saying. At this point, the most important thing to each of them was the other’s safety and comfort.

Arcee slid back a bit off of Cliff’s torso, size difference requiring her to reposition herself for proper alignment. She sat on her knees between Cliff’s legs which he spread wide for her, opening his interface panel with no embarrassment.

Cliff’s valve was shiny with the first tells of arousal-induced transfluid, informing Arcee that her partner was enjoying this just as much as she. Slickening her fingers with her glossa, she pressed two digits against the folds as a preliminary touch.

Cliff twitched only slightly, huffing a hot vent of air to steady himself. His chestplates were protrusive and, when lying flat on his back, it was difficult for him to see over them to anticipate what his partner would do.

Arcee watched the silver horns rock left then right as Cliff strained his neck to steal a peek. However, when Arcee began to rub gentle circles into him, he relaxed entirely and let his helm touch the earth.

“Gonna try some digits, Cliff.”  
  
“Please do,” He answered, pedes flat on the ground, knees bending up higher.

With care, Arcee slowly pushed a solitary digit into Cliff’s valve, instantly feeling it tighten around the intrusion. She waited a moment until the walls relaxed around her before she began to stroke the digit inwards and out.

Cliff responded positively with a groan, one which Arcee recognized as pleasure and not pain. When she felt him slacken a bit more and saw copious lubricant trail down his aft, she inserted a second digit. Cliff shifted his hips but was otherwise undisturbed by it.

Arcee tried waking the inner ring of nodes at the very entrance and found that doing so made Cliff arch. When he lay flat again, Arcee saw him crane his neck cables once more, jade optics shuttered and wanting. When he spoke his voice was a rumble, deep and warm,

“ _Oh_ , Cee, I’m ready for ya. Really.”

“Alright, partner,” Arcee soothed, curling her fingers to make sure he was certain.

“Good to… _ah_ …hear you call me that.”

Withdrawing her digits with the same care she took to insert them, Arcee sat back. Cliff’s valve reflexively clenched at the sound of her spike covering clicking open.

Arcee was sizable for her frame, though plausibly not as large as four-wheelers. Pressurized, she was smooth and sleek. With Cliff’s wider build, they would fit nicely together, a comfortable arrangement for their first time.

Three-two-ones always made a bot more nervous than they needed to be, so instead Arcee simply implored care. Positioning the head of her spike at Cliff’s entrance, she let him feel her before she advanced. With no protest and instead an encouraging _yes_ , Arcee delicately thrust forward.

She slid in easily with the slippery transfluids aiding her. Despite this, Cliff remained pleasurably tight, and the hot pressure that engulfed her spike pulled a moan from Arcee’s throat.

With one servo on Cliff’s bended knee and the other splayed over his abdomen, Arcee stabilized herself. Steadily, she began to rock in and out of him, grinding him open in slow, round plunges.

Dirt mounded up around Cliff’s pedes as he sank them further into the earth to ground himself. With the extra support, the red bot tried to match Arcee’s movements, lifting his hips only high enough to roll them onto her.

Though Arcee could not see Cliff’s faceplate from her angle, his servos grasping at the cave floor and his moans crackling with charge were excellent signs. She fell low over him, hunching her back and driving into his slick valve.

Briefly, she recalled how Tailgate used hook his legs around her hips so her backside would clink against them when she retracted. It was a pleasant memory, but it did not deter her from making love to the bot before her now.

Of course, intimate actions such as interfacing were irrevocably linked to those whom one had shared themselves with in the past, but the beautiful thing about the present was that one was free to pursue their new desires.

Arcee was quite certain she had never been so devoted to _anyone_ as she was to Cliffjumper.

When she increased her pace, Arcee moaned at the same time as Cliff, their voices reverberating off of the hollow cave walls. She threw her helm backwards, shuttering her optics and savoring the feel of him. She only reopened them when her partner’s voice begged for her,

“Arcee…please. I wanna see you.”

She would have responded with a nod, but because Cliff could not see her, she forced her trembling voice to answer,

“O-okay.”

Pulling out of him, Arcee lowered herself to the ground to lay flat on her back. As she did so, Cliff sat upwards, moving to place a leg on either side of her slim physique to sit upright in her lap.

Cliff was extremely careful not to burden Arcee under his weight and hovered above her on his knees. Wasting no time, he reached down to find her again, positioning her spike at the entrance of his valve.

Lovingly, Cliff watched Arcee’s expression as he sat down upon her, wiggling his hips to fit her inside of him perfectly. The two-wheeler jolted at the reconnection, servos gripping at Cliff’s red thighs, unable to move but also not wanting to.

“So beautiful,” Cliff murmured amiably. Before Arcee could respond, her mouth was covered with his and they each groaned into each other as Cliff started to move.

Arcee’s servos traveled upwards to Cliff’s back, fully embracing him as he rose and sat, riding her spike determinedly. The weight of the larger bot was apparent but not uncomfortable and Arcee let herself be lost in him as he worked for both of their pleasures.

Arcee gasped loudly when Cliff broke their kiss to nibble at her neck cables,

“Cliff!”

The red bot responded with a grunt, increasing his pace. Pressing his forehelm to Arcee’s chest, he vented rapidly through clenched dentae until his body gave a shudder and his partner gave a cry.

Cliffjumper’s valve clenched and quivered as Arcee’s ejaculate stimulated his innermost nodes. Arcee tried to buck into her release, but found that Cliff was too heavy to lift and was also already taking care of her.

He rode at a slower pace until she was entirely emptied into him. Silvery aftermath dripped down her spike each time Cliff lifted upwards, overflowing with all she had to give him.

When they were finally entirely spent, Cliff disengaged himself, rolled on his side to alleviate her, and then held her close to him. Naturally, he wrapped his large arm around her waist, just like on the day when he had first heard her laugh.

“Love you, Arcee,” He whispered, pressing kiss to her forhelm.

And more than anything, Arcee loved him back.

 

-

 

The End


End file.
